Spoop
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: Some spooky oneshots about my favorite student thesis film. (Title will be changed)
1. Arms Tonite

**Trigger Warnings:** Suicide, self-harm, depression, death.

"Arms Tonite" by Mother Mother

 _I fell in your arms tonight_

 _I fell hard in your arms tonight_  
 _It was nice_

It was a throbbing sensation, being stabbed, right in the middle of his chest a throbbing, thrumming feeling. Delirious with pain Sock felt a wave of disappointment, he had always thought it would be a _piercing_ feeling.

 _I died in your arms tonight_  
 _I slipped through into the after life_  
 _It was nice_

The only other thing he could feel, aside from the pain, was Jonathan's warm arms.

"Sock, no you can't die on me! Sock please!" Jonathan kept screaming. But it was too late, Sock was slipping. There was too much blood, too bad, Jonathan loved that hoodie.

 _White light in your arms tonight_  
 _I lost sight in your arms tonight_  
 _It was nice_

The scariest part was when he couldn't see Jonathan anymore. "J-Jon?"

Nothing. Just white.

"Sock? What is it?"

 _And hey, you_  
 _Don't you think it's kinda cute_  
 _That I_  
 _Died_  
 _Right inside your arms tonight_  
 _That I'm fine_  
 _Even after I have died_  
 _Because it was in your arms I died_

"Don't you think it's kinda...kinda cute. That I'm dying in your arms?" He still couldn't see Jon, but he didn't need to. He knew the look of exasperation that would be on Jonathan's face.

 _I cry_  
 _In the afterlife_  
 _I cry hard_  
 _Because I have died_  
 _And you're alive_

'Hell wasn't so bad,' Sock supposed. Just a little hot, just a little loud. Sata- Mephistopheles was pretty cool too.

Sock missed Jonathan. He missed Jonathan to he point where he felt like crying and screaming and fighting to get back alive.

Hell wasn't so bad.

 _I try_  
 _To escape afterlife_  
 _But I try hard_  
 _To get back inside_  
 _Your arms alive_

Sock was trying to figure out if he could escape hell and get back to Jonathan. But then Mephistopheles gave him an offer. An offer he couldn't argue with.

 _And hey, you_  
 _Don't you think it's kinda cute_  
 _That I_  
 _Tried_  
 _To escape the afterlife_  
 _That I tried_  
 _To get back in your arms alive_

Sock was floating a few unnoticeable inches from the ground at his and Jonathan's bus stop; Jonathan was just coming home from school. "Hey you! Don't you think it's kinda cute that I died-"

Jonathan's eyes widened with disbelief. "Sock! No it wasn't fucking cute! Don't ever do that again!"

 _That I died in your arms that_  
 _I fell hard_  
 _In your arms_  
 _And I went and died_  
 _In your arms that night_

"Not gonna be a problem."

"Sock you're not...Please tell me it wasn't real, you didn't."

 _I fell in your arms tonight_  
 _Suicide in your arms_

Jonathan's perpetually half-lidded eyes were like shattered glass. "Why, Sock?"

"It's kinda cute though right? Sort of clichéd?"

 _And hey, you_  
 _Don't you think it's kinda cute_  
 _That I_  
 _Died_  
 _Right inside your arms tonight_  
 _That I'm fine_  
 _Even after I have died_  
 _That I_  
 _Tried_  
 _To escape the after life_  
 _That I tried_  
 _To get back in your arms alive_  
 _That I died In your arms that night_

"No Sock it's not cute. You can't just pull shit like that! How are you even back?"

"I got a job offer."

 _I fell in your arms tonight_  
 _I died in your arms tonight_  
 _White light in your arms tonight_  
 _I fell in your arms tonight._

Sock smiled to himself. What a nice daydream. Silly, but nice. 'Not gonna happen,' Sock thought raising the knife a little higher. Not wasting time with last words or eulogies that no one would hear he plunged the knife into his chest.

"Sock!?"

Throbbing not piercing, disappointing.

"Oh my god Sock! I'm calling 911."

White light. If he was going to hell why was the light white? Sock guessed that a "black light" was less poetic, but still. Maybe a red light, or maybe they just like to mess with you. Or maybe the light had nothing to do with the afterlife and everything to do with the fact he'd stabbed himself.

Were those arms? "Sock please, please just hang on."

Oh. Dreams really do come true.


	2. Ghosting

Same trigger warnings as first chapter. Last song one for a while (hopefully I am trash).

"Ghosting" by Mother Mother

 _I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along_  
 _Ghost in your house, ghost in your arms_

 _When you're tossing, when you turn in your sleep_  
 _It's because I'm ghosting your dreams_

Sock's first assignment was, odd. Jonathan Combs didn't really care, about anything. At all. Ever.

This, of course, made Sock's job pretty hard. Jonathan didn't care about being humiliated, annoyed, picked on, grossed out, harassed, flirted with, _nothing worked_. He had tried everything, the apathetic teen just didn't care. Even when Sock figured out how to bother Jonathan in his sleep, still nothing. Jon simply adapted and rolled with what Sock did to him.

 _And this is why I have decided_  
 _To pull these old white sheets from my head_

"Aren't I spooky Jon?" Sock wiggled his arms under the sheet he was currently hiding under.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and walked out of his room. Sock sighed pulling the sheet off his head. Maybe it was time to give up.

 _I'll leave them folded neat and tidy_  
 _So that you'll know I'm out of hiding_

Sock absently folded up the sheet and put it on the end of Jonathan's bed. He floated out of Jonathan's house and down the street.

 _I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along_  
 _Ghost in the world, ghost with no home_

Sock had been flying around aimlessly for an hour when he realized he had no where to go. No one could see him, not that he had any friends. His family was dead. He wasn't even sure if he had come to back to earth the same year he'd left it. He certainly wasn't anywhere close to his old house. It hit him, Sock didn't have a home anymore.

 _I remember, I remember the days_  
 _When I'd make you oh-so afraid_

 _And this is why I have decided_  
 _To leave your house and home unhaunted_

Jonathan had never been afraid of him, at most he was slightly annoyed with Sock. Sock really did suck at his job, so he left. There wasn't anything he could do, so why even bother?

 _You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks_

Jonathan wasn't his friend. Jonathan was his job, that was it. Nothing more. Jonathan didn't need him around.

 _You don't need treats_  
 _And you don't need tricks_  
 _You don't need treats_  
 _You don't need tricks_  
 _You don't need no Halloween_  
 _You don't need treats_  
 _You don't need tricks_

Jonathan didn't want him around.

 _And you don't need me_

Jonathan found Sock a few days after he had left. Sock was hanging around a park trying to catch squirrels and bother neglectful babysitters.

"Sock? Where've you been?" Was Jonathan worried? He almost sounded worried.

"Around."

"I thought it was, like, your job to haunt me, or whatever?"

"Uhm yeah, it is..." Jonathan nodded in response.

 _Hey, would it be so bad if I stayed_  
 _I'm just a ghost out of his grave_  
 _And I can't make love in my grave_

"So you coming or what?" Jonathan jerked his head in the general direction of his house. He seemed nervous.

 _I won't put white into your hair_  
 _I won't make noises in your stairs_  
 _I will be kind and I'll be sweet_  
 _If you stop staring straight through me_

"Yeah sure." Sock gave Jonathan a half smile. "You know, while I've been gone I got some pretty good ideas on how to haunt you."

"Oh really?"

Yep!"

 _And this is why I have decided_  
 _To pull these old white sheets from my head_

Jonathan had asked him to come back.

 _I'll leave them folded neat and tidy_  
 _So that you'll know I'm out of hiding_

Jonathan had been worried about him.

 _And this is why I have decided_  
 _To leave your house and home unhaunted_

Jonathan didn't have any friends.

 _You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks_

Besides his demon counterpart.

 _You don't need treats_  
 _You don't need tricks_  
 _You don't need treats_  
 _You don't need no Hallows Eve_

Maybe Jonathan wanted him around after all.

 _You don't need treats_  
 _You don't need tricks_  
 _And you don't need me_


	3. Drabbles

**These are the prompts from Sockathan week. I missed the week so I decided to use this as a practice and did each day as a drabble.**

* * *

Day 1: Kisses

Jonathan was never one for making out. He just didn't really care for it, honestly, it was alright he supposed, just not his favorite. Oh no his favorites were _little_ kisses. Little kisses all over your face. Little kisses on your shoulders, arms, back, just _little kisses._ And Providence dammit Sock had a kissable face. Sock had cute chipmunk cheeks and a button nose, totally kissable. His bony shoulders? Kissable. His soft fluffy hair? Kissable. Just one problem, Sock wasn't exactly corporeal. Which frankly pissed Jonathan off. How dare Sock have such a kissable, and yet _unkissable,_ face.

Day 2: Cuddles

When Sock was alive he loved touching people. Hugs, cuddling, snuggling, hand holding, bumping shoulders, brushing knees, forehead touching, cheek kisses, _making out,_ he loved it all. Sock just really loved being close to people. Touching was the absolute best thing. He liked feeling wanted and loved. Physical touch was a reassurance to him, when the violent intrusive thoughts and homicidal urges got to be too much. There was no better feeling than the warmth of another person pressed against you. The only thing that could top that was the warmth of another person's blood seeping out of them.

Day 3: Post-Suicide

Microphobia, fear of small things. You let go of the file, it hits the ground with a _plop_. You scan the list, misophobia, fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs. Germaphobes, you think. Boring, dull, stupid, you think. It must be awful for them, you think.

Mnemophobia, fear of memories. You stop. A billion things go rushing through your mind. Snippets of memories. Smiles, redish brownish hair, dorky sweaters, red scarves. Stop it, you tell yourself. Bright grins, soft hair, purple skirts, red rivers, lies, we'll-see-each-other-again's.

Monophobia, fear of solitude or being alone.

Day 4: Clothes Swap

I don't know how he did it. I mean he's intangible, I've watched him pass through a multitude of solid objects. So how is he wearing my sweatshirt? I just don't know. It's not like it looks bad on him or anything, and he's taking better care of it than I do. Honestly it doesn't even bother me that bad. Sock looks cute in my sweatshirt. The real issue here are the rules of Sock's intangibility. Does Sock control it? Can I touch Sock? Could I kiss him? Not that I want to.

Day 5: Mornings

Mornings were rough. Waking up to bright, crazy smiles, fluffy hair, and blaring annoying pop songs. Then it was either a colder than the Arctic or hotter than hell shower (though Sock said Hell wasn't even that hot). Before Sock, breakfast was a lonely affair, now it was an annoying one.

"You should put ketchup on your toast, wait no soy sauce!"

"Jon, Jon, stick your hand in the toaster, Jon, Jon, _lick_ the toaster, Jon, Jon."

And after battling Sock throughout breakfast he would have to find his backpack and run to the bus stop.

Mornings were hard.

Day 6: Road Trip/Camping

"I'm not taking you camping."

"But!"

"No, you're just going to get in the way. This is a family trip."

"You're going to be so bored without me though. You don't even get along with your dad."

"That's why we're taking this trip. I don't need you to put me on edge."

"But Jonathan, there are so many cool ways to kill yourself in a forest!"

"You just want to chase squirrels and rabbits."

"And lizards."

"Do it on your own time."

"Technically I get weekends off."

"Then why are you always here!"

Day 7: Movie Night

"You have horrible taste in movies."

"Think you can pick a better one?"

"Yeah pretty sure I can Sock...You've been doing this on purpose haven't you? Making me suffer through awful movies so I'll want to kill myself."

Sock laughed with his whole body. Bent over at the waist, floating off the couch, shoulders shaking, scarf bouncing.

You put in a _good_ movie, one that you think Sock will enjoy.

You enjoy it, he's got his face buried in your side, for a homicidal demon he is a baby when it comes to horror movies.

* * *

 **Go ahead, count the words, they're all one hundred words exactly. I did some different POVs and writing styles so yeah.**


End file.
